A different type of reincarnation
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: When he died Naruto expected to go to heaven, yet when someone offers him a chance to go back in time he hesitantly accepts it. Too bad the details weren't specific or he would have thought twice before accepting. Now he's stuck with the mini-version of his father, who seems a little too interested in him. Minato/Naruto.


**An:**I have no clue how I'm going to go through with this story but I guess I'll just go with the flow and see how it all ends out. Just to clear some things out this will be **SLASH** but not between Sasuke and Naruto, this will also be one of those stories where Naruto goes back to when his father was a child but with a twist of my own on the side. Enjoy!

**Warnings:**SLASH! Time-travel of the sorts, and it may or may not have guyxguy action. (Only because I haven't written one in my whole entire life), More mature Naruto.

**Pairings:**Minato/Naruto

**{A different type of Reincarnation}**

"_If you attack Konoha, I will have to fight you… So save up your hatred and take it all on me, I'm the only one who can take it! It's the only thing I can do! I will shoulder your hatred and die with you! Because I'm your friend!"_

He didn't regret anything.

Though the constant betrayal of his best friend tore his heart to shreds, and the endless reminder of his soon to be death scared him more then he would _ever _say, he still was happy with how it all got together in the end.

Madara and Obito were finally defeated, the Jubi sealed in a gourd and hidden far away never to be seen again.

And finally he and Sasuke had battled at the same place they did before, though both knew that this time neither would be the one to walk away.

They lived apart, fought each other and died together.

Because that's what best friends did. They were together until the end.

He personally thought he lived life to the fullest, he made countless friends, ate ramen and never gave up on what he thought was right.

Even though he wouldn't be able to become Hokage and marry the girl of his dreams he wouldn't change his past for anything in the world.

Because the past is what made Uzumaki Naruto to what he was now.

Cerulean eyes closed for the last time and a soft smile formed on his face before he just _let go._

Several minutes later the two last members of team seven found the last of their squad lying side by side with their hands intertwined. But even through the tears they had smiles on their faces, for they knew the two friends could finally rest in peace.

Together.

**Chapter one**: Reincarnation?! No way!

Reincarnation.

There were many things that Naruto believed in, such as ramen being the number one food and following his ninja way. But never did he even think about Reincarnation then actually believing in it.

Granted he knew what it meant and all that jazz, contrary to what people thought he wasn't a complete idiot.

But to believe in such a thing just didn't cross his mind.

To have ones soul essentially recycled and used again, that just seemed impossible. And personally he didn't want to be reborn, he was perfectly fine up in heaven with all his loved ones for eternity.

But he didn't have much of a choice.

"It wouldn't be that bad Uzumaki-san, to be chosen for reincarnation is a great honor. Anyone would love to take your place."

"Then let them do it! I told you once and I'll tell you again, no way!"

The girl gave him a rather dazzling smile that would have, under normal circumstances, sent him in a daze but the murderous aura surrounding her had quite the opposite effect.

"Uzumaki-san I **insist**."

"No!"

_**Snap**_

His eyes widened as the girls rather dainty fingers broke her pencil into tiny pieces effortlessly and held back a gulp. Why did he have to anger all the freakishly strong ones?

"Why ever not?"

His hand ran through his hair nervously and he shifted his gaze to the large window further down the room. All he wanted to do was get out of the room and into the arms of the people he cherished.

"I lived my life to the fullest, even though it wasn't the best, I simply want to see my loved ones again."

The girls threatening aura disappeared and he felt her hand rest on his arm softly.

"Uzumaki-san I understand how hard this must be for you, but have you tried to look _outside_ the box?"

He turned his gaze toward the girl and met her brown eyes curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Not every soul is sent forward, sometimes, though very rarely, a person is chosen to be sent back in time so they can right the wrongs."

Was she implying what he thought she was?

"You can be that person Uzumaki-san."

To say he was shocked was an understatement, his mind was completely blank and void from thought.

The girl giggled at his reaction, making him come out of his stupor and close his gaping mouth,

"Me?!"

"Yes Uzumaki-san-"

"Call me Naruto."

"Very well Naruto. You may call me Hikari. As I was saying, yes you."

"B-but why?"

Hikari's hand tightened comfortingly on his arm before it was brought back down to her side.

"You have been through so much in your life; it's only acceptable that we thank you for what you have done."

"But I didn't do anything THAT special…"

A dark brow rose at the blondes statement and she gave him a flat look. Swiftly Hikari twirled on her heels making her white and black dress twirl outward as she walked over to the counter he had first seen her sitting at.

She grabbed a rather large stack of papers and turned toward his direction an air of importance surrounding her.

"Let's start with when you were born, October 10th. Uzumaki Naruto becomes container of the Kyuubi essentially saving his village."

"But-"

"Silence! Seven years later he saves Hinata Hyuuga from bullies even though he knows there's a great chance that he's going to lose. Five years later he saves Iruka Umino and not months after brings hope back to the Land of Waves and insures Zabuza Momochis acceptance into heaven. Soon after he defeats Gaara of the Sand and teaches him about friendship, also gaining him acceptance into heaven when he dies. Must I go on?"

Rather dazedly he shook his head. How in the world-

"If you were wondering, we keep track of every soul down on earth until their last moments."

"That's creepy."

A flat look crossed Hikari's face again and she tossed her dark hair behind her shoulder.

"As 'creepy' as it is, it's what has to be done."

He guessed he understood her reasoning but it was still creepy.

"Okay."

"Huh?"

"I'll do it. I'll be reincarnated and everything."

He folded his hands behind his head while snickering at the dumfounded expression that she wore, it seemed they had switched places on the board, not too long ago did he have that same look on his face.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well I do think that my life was lived to the fullest, but I know as well as anyone else that some things could have gone better. Perhaps this time I can make things right."

Hikari gave him a small smile and set the papers down; she then grabbed a golden key and started to walk toward him.

"Though I can't promise everything will be the same as it was, I can wish you luck."

"What do you mean 'not the same as it was'?"

"Fate can be tricky thing, the only thing certain thing is that you're up for the time of your life."

Not the same as it was? He assumed that she would be simply sending him back to his time line. What if he got reborn as bug or something?

"Wait, wait I-"

Hikari gave him a rather evil smile that sent shivers down his spine. Somehow he just knew Sasuke and Hikari would get along wonderfully.

"Have fun Uzumaki Naruto!"

The key was suddenly stabbed into the direction on his heart and started to glow, blinding him with the intensity.

And like that he was no more.

**{A different type of Reincarnation}**

**An: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
